


One day

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [127]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsbrag, handy and dinner.





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> I have Derek feels, lots of them, so I’m keeping the soft est rel with Derek feels going. For sterekdrabbles‘ words from Aug 22. I’m not sure what dinner John was bragging about Derek during, but I’m guessing it was with other people, maybe relatives or something?
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177388246302).)

“Dad bragged about you at dinner today.”

Derek raised his eyebrows. “What? Why?”

“He’s proud of you.” Stiles voice was soft, his heart steady, and Derek swallowed around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. “You’re good, handy, smart, strong.” Stiles smiled. “I agree with him, you know. You’re a good man.”

Derek cleared his throat. “I-, uhm.” He didn’t know he’d ever get used to the Stilinski men’s open and appreciating love that they so easily showed him. “Thanks.”

“One day,” Stiles said and cupped Derek’s jaws, “One day you’ll see it too, and I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
